


Inspired Fanart

by Kiritsu (fluffyhojo)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, The Buried - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhojo/pseuds/Kiritsu
Summary: Just some fanfiction inspired fanart. I may just use this for more, if I happen to do more.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Inspired Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No More Ruined Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084577) by [Kaiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiel/pseuds/Kaiel). 



A sketch I did after reading the newest chapter of No More Ruined Sky. I was reading it on one of my nightshift breaks and couldn't help but sketching it out afterwards. I finished it at home with Daisy and "sealing" the pencil with some watercolor.

  


Also to find on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBGcxjoAbOD/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FluffyTako/status/1269322569699790848). 


End file.
